


Занимательная демонология

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Epic Fail, Exorcisms, Gen, Haunted Houses, Humor, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацура новичок в команде экзорцистов, но чувствует, что готов к индивидуальным подвигам.
Kudos: 3





	Занимательная демонология

– Попался, проклятый демон! – крикнул Кацура, пинком выбивая дверь. Комната за дверью оказалась пустой. Как и три комнаты до неё.  
– Может хватит уже орать? В ушах от тебя звенит, – пожаловался Гинтоки, лениво почёсывая затылок крестом. – Ты уверен, что кристалл указал тебе именно на этот дом? Тут никого нет.  
– А если и был, он давно скрылся, – добавил Сакамото.  
– Я бы тоже скрылся, если бы по моему дому какой-то псих бегал и постоянно орал, – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Я не орал, это был мотивирующий возглас для поднятия нашего боевого духа, – обиделся Кацура.  
– Ты сам-то понял, что сказал?  
– "Боевой дух и командные чувства очень важны при изгнании демонов, ибо позитивные эмоции могут противостоять злым потусторонним чарам", – на память процитировал Кацура.  
Сакамото засмеялся.  
– Это что, из "Занимательной демонологии"? – спросил Гинтоки. – И почему из сотни новобранцев именно нам достался задрот?  
– У него в общежитии на стене даже портрет магистра Шоё висит, – наябедничал Сакамото.  
Кацура покраснел.  
– Эта книга – самое выдающееся творение магистра и я...  
– Ладно, ладно, не гунди. Пойдём уже обратно, – сказал Гинтоки, запихивая крест в карман, и они начали пробираться к выходу. Но Кацура всё же был уверен, что демон так и остался где-то в заброшенном доме и смотрит теперь на них из окна и тихонько хихикает... Непростительно!

На обратном пути в штаб экзорцистов Гинтоки и Сакамото всю дорогу спорили о том, где лучше пообедать, а Кацура размышлял. Указания магического кристалла были яснее некуда, пусть Гинтоки и сомневался в способностях Кацуры их верно истолковать. Нужно вернуться и попробовать обыскать дом ещё раз. В таких старых, пустых зданиях обязательно есть потайные ходы, секретные подвалы и другие укромные места, где могут таиться демоны.  
– Карри!  
– Гамбургеры!  
Перепалка Гинтоки и Сакамото прервала мысли Кацуры, и тот нахмурился. В "Занимательной демонологии" часто упоминалось, что в одиночку против демонов сражаться новичкам совсем не рекомендуется. Но в одной из биографий магистра Шоё описывался случай, когда магистр собственноручно победил с десяток кровожадных демонов-людоедов!  
– Если я хочу считать себя учеником магистра, я должен повторить его подвиг! – решил Кацура.  
– Что ты там бормочешь? – сказал Гинтоки. - Мы пришли!  
– Рыбный ресторан? – удивился Кацура.  
– Это называется "компромисс", Зура. Один из важных элементов командной работы, так вроде в твоей любимой книге было? – Сакамото со смехом потрепал Кацуру по голове, и тот окончательно решил, что этой же ночью вернётся в заброшенный дом, победит тамошнего демона и потребует перевод в другой отряд. Вот в команде Хиджикаты, например, всегда порядок и высокие проценты успешных операций. Кацура хлебал рыбный суп и представлял своё фото на доске почёта в штабе. Только это его примиряло с суровой действительностью, в которой Гинтоки и Сакамото не горели желанием бороться с демонами.

**  
Ночью заброшенный дом казался ещё более неуютным, чем при свете дня. Совсем некстати Кацуре вспомнились страницы из "Занимательной демонологии", где рассказывалось, что ночью потусторонние существа сильнее, чем днём.  
– Попался, проклятый демон! – прошептал Кацура, тихонько толкнув входную дверь. Так как на этот раз он был один, он решил, что слишком громко кричать мотивирующий возглас не стоит. Кацура нащупал в кармане крест и водяной пистолет, наполненный святой водой, и смело зашёл в дом. И сразу же споткнулся об что-то в темноте.  
– Чёрт! – прошипел Кацура.  
– Чего? – спросил голос почти над ухом Кацуры.  
Кацура заорал.  
– Хватит вопить как потерпевший! После твоих утренних выступлений у меня уже мигрень, – сказал голос. Кацура отметил про себя, что голос мужской, глубокий и довольно приятный. Не таким Кацура представлял себе голос исчадия ада. Но внешность может быть обманчива.  
– Чего тебе надо, демон? – спросил Кацура.  
– Мне? Это же ты вломился ко мне домой без приглашения. И даже ноги не вытер об коврик, – тут голос стал укоризненным.  
– Извини, – сказал Кацура, но тут спохватился, что инициатива разговора от него ускользает и добавил: – Покажи своё мерзкое обличье, чудовище!  
– Что-то ты сильно дерзкий, – сказал голос. Но вокруг начали медленно разгораться шары призрачного огня, пока наконец в их бледном свете Кацура не смог разглядеть говорившего. Кацура почувствовал некоторое разочарование – демон оказался не рогатым и хвостатым чудовищем с козлиной мордой, а почти неотличимым от человека. Странными были только его легкомысленное фиолетовое кимоно, расшитое золотыми бабочками, и чёрная повязка на глазу. Теперь, когда Кацура видел, с кем имеет дело, его уверенность в себе вернулась.  
– Я пришёл победить тебя! – сказал он.  
– Серьёзно? – дёрнул бровью демон. – А сегодня утром я в вашей команде такого энтузиазма не наблюдал.  
– Так ты был тут?! – переспросил Кацура.  
Он так и знал! А ему не верили!  
– Я уже об этом упоминал. Ты не очень-то наблюдателен, да?  
"Занимательная демонология" настоятельно рекомендовала не поддаваться на провокации потусторонних существ, потому Кацура это не удостоил ответом.  
– Ты использовал какую-то сильную магию, чтобы скрыть своё присутствие? – спросил он.  
– Нет, просто не все могут меня видеть.  
– Да? – заинтересовался Кацура. Он демона прекрасно видел, неужели это означало, что у него какие-то особенные способности? Третий глаз, шестое чувство?  
– Меня видят только девственники, – ухмыльнулся демон.  
Кацура вспыхнул.  
– Что, я угадал? Я ведь шутил! Вот умора! – демон обидно засмеялся. – Если хочешь, я знаю парочку суккубов...  
– Кончай разговоры и готовься к смерти, чудовище! – Кацура выхватил крест и пистолет. Заветы "Занимательной демонологии" о том, что поддаваться на провокации нельзя, были забыты. Сейчас у Кацуры на уме было только одно – святой водой демона парализовать, пригвоздить к полу распятием, а потом обвести мелом магический круг и прочитать заклинание изгнания.  
Но всё сразу пошло не так. Кацура выстрелил в сторону демона из водяного пистолета, но демон резво увернулся. Тогда Кацура продолжил атаковать, шесть почти одновременных коротких выстрелов должны были перекрыть все направления для побега – но демон взмыл почти под потолок, куда струйки из водяного пистолета не дотягивались. Кацура нажимал курок ещё и ещё, но бесполезно. Наконец пистолет грустно хлюпнул и Кацура понял – вода в нём кончилась.  
– Так в чём дело, ты же собирался меня убить? – демон спустился пониже и нахально улыбался. Кацура кинул в него теперь уже бесполезным пистолетом, но, конечно, не попал.  
– Ну держись, – пригрозил Кацура, поудобнее перехватил распятие и бросился в лобовую атаку. Наверное, такого демон не ожидал, потому что не смог увернутся, и Кацура ткнул ему в лицо крестом.  
– Ах ты гадёныш! – заорал от боли демон и пнул Кацуру в уязвимое место так, что тот аж согнулся от боли. Если бы Кацура мог сейчас вспомнить "Занимательную демонологию", то он бы процитировал, что никогда не следует вступать в ближний бой с демонами, если те не хорошо зафиксированы. Но у Кацуры сейчас были проблемы гораздо более насущные – демон схватил его за шею и впечатал в стену. Кацура смотрел в горящий красным огнём глаз демона, отстранённо наблюдал, как по его бледной щеке стекают струйки крови от раны, нанесённой крестом, и думал, что стыдно так бесславно заканчивать только что начатую карьеру экзорциста.  
– Если хочешь позвать на помощь, не пытайся! – сказал демон и сдавил горло Кацуры посильнее.  
Помощь? Нет, это было ниже достоинства Кацуры. Он сам решил бороться с демоном и не имел права втягивать никого в свои проблемы. Но одно, самое последнее оружие у него ещё было.  
– Incendant et Me et Eum... – начал он заклинание.  
– Гинтоки! – неожиданно заорал демон. – Он же нас всех убьёт!  
– Не паникуй, Такасуги, – откуда-то из тени раздался знакомый голос и остальная часть заклинания застряла у Кацуры в горле. Откуда тут Гинтоки?!  
– Ну, Зура, не расскажешь, что происходит? – Гинтоки показался из-за погрызенной крысами пыльной занавески.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура! – хрипло сказал Кацура, когда демон наконец отпустил его горло. – И это ты расскажи, что происходит! Ты заодно с демоном? Ты хочешь меня убить?  
Тут из глубины тёмного дома показался и Сакамото и рассмеялся.  
– Однако и самомнение у тебя, новичок! – сказал он. – Никто не хочет тебя убить, если бы хотели – ты бы уже десять раз умер. У нас были бы большие проблемы, если бы новичок нашей команды погиб.  
– Потому мы хотели, чтобы ты понял, что делать не надо. Вот так бывает с теми, кто геройствует в одиночку, – добавил Гинтоки. – Если бы на месте Такасуги был чужой демон, от тебя бы уже и мокрого места не осталось.  
– Мокрого бы точно нет, он же хотел тут всё спалить, – недовольно сказал Такасуги, почёсывая уже затягивающуюся рану на щеке. – Гинтоки, ты уверен, что стоило ради него проводить показательное выступление? Не похоже, что он что-то понял.  
– Он же не совсем идиот, – с сомнением сказал Гинтоки.  
– Я всё понял, – сказал Кацура. – Кроме одного – он кто такой?  
– Демон я, демон, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги.  
– Но хороший демон! – засмеялся Сакамото.  
– Хороший демон? – переспросил Кацура. Это в его картину мира не очень укладывалось.  
– Тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать о жизни, Зура, – ответил Гинтоки.  
И на этот раз Кацура его не поправил, он искал в памяти подходящую цитату из "Занимательной демонологии".


End file.
